lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
The Unblinking Eye
Detectives Goren and Eames investigate the murder of a young actress gunned down on the street after an evening out with her boyfriend. Summary After a young actress is gunned down after an evening out with her boyfriend, Goren and Eames initially focus their attention on a young man who had showed an unusual interest in the couple, but soon realise that there is more to this case than meets the eye. A jealous and seemingly obsessive ex-girlfriend, a best friend who never made it as an actor, and a grieving boyfriend who seems too good to be true lead Goren and Eames down another path, one where the key to exposing the truth about the present depends on exposing the lies of the past. Plot Aspiring actors Michael Pike and his girlfriend, Dana, are both shot down on a street corner. Turns out Michael Pike thought up a plan to kill his girlfriend, frame his ex-girlfriend and get publicity as well as hopefully more exposure and auditions with the help of his friend, Ed Lang. Ed shot Dana and Michael to make it look like a library but evidence left behind eventually led the detectives to the truth. In the past, Ed had a big break in a movie with Matt Damon but because he was up all night at the bedside of Michael, sick with food poisoning, he wasn't on his game and was replaced. Turns out Michael faked having food poisoning with Ipecac because he didn't want his friend to become famous before he did. The detectives use this to their advantage and eventually persuade Ed to implicate Michael in the murder scheme by telling them that it was all Michael's idea. Cast Main cast * Vincent D'Onofrio as Detective Robert Goren * Kathryn Erbe as Detective Alexandra Eames * Jamey Sheridan as Captain James Deakins * Courtney B. Vance as A.D.A. Ron Carver Guest cast * Jeff Hephner as Michael Pike * Pablo Schreiber as Ed Lang * Kat Foster as Kelly West * Jicky Schnee as Dana Candon * Jayne Houdyshell as Ruth Pear * David Dollase as A.D.A. Stefan Calos * Arthur Acuña as Johnny Santos * Christine Farrell as Forensics Technician Arlene Shrier * Lawrence Winslow as Detective Draper * Iraida Polanco as Carletta Cabezas * Rich Duva as Forensic Technician Shore * William Prael as Kelly's Attorney * Joanie Ellen as Julie * Fiona Choi as Lisa * Salvatore Inzerillo as Jack * Gio Perez as Diego * Ernest Mingione as Miller * Linda Thompson Williams as Joyce * Cheryse Nicol Pickens as Margie * Glenn Kalison as Ashworth * Cary Wong as Chan * Jim Wisniewski as Lee * J. Derek Peith as Brooks * Matt Damon as Himself (voice) * Stewart Summers as Attorney (uncredited) References * * Syrup of Ipecac Quotes Background information and notes * In this episode, Matt Damon appears as himself. Although he does not appear on screen, we do hear his voice, and he is referred to by other characters as "Mr. Damon". The following section was placed on the Criminal-Intent.us Message Board. The original source is listed as TV Guide, but the link is no longer available. :On Sunday's Law & Order: Criminal Intent, Matt Damon's pipes become a critical piece of evidence in the murder of an aspiring actress. "In the story, one of our suspects had a scene in a Matt Damon movie," explains executive producer Rene Balcer. "And Matt's voice can be heard off screen." Balcer wrote the Oscar winner into the script after learning that CI producer Fred Berner was a personal friend of his. "And because of Project Greenlight," Balcer adds, "he seemed approachable and like he would be up for doing this." Of course, "this" didn't require Damon to so much as break a sweat. "We sent somebody to his home with a tape recorder," Balcer confesses. "We make things very easy for people who do us favors." * When Ed and Mike are watching the tape of Ed's scene with Matt Damon in the observation room, the names 'Frank Prinzi' and 'Jonathan Herron' are visible on the director's board. Prinzi is the director of this particular episode, and Herron the director of photography. * This episode was based on the Nicole duFresne case. duFresne was murdered on a sidewalk on Manhattan's Lower East Side when seven youths accosted and mugged a group consisting of duFresne, her fiancé Jeffrey Sparks, her close friend Mary Jane Gibson, and Gibson's boyfriend Scott Nath on January 27, 2005. A group of five young men and two girls approached them. One of them, Rudy Fleming, demanded money. Sparks pushed his way past, at which point Fleming swung with both hands, striking him across his left temple. Fleming took Gibson's purse and cell phone and gave them to Ashley Evans and Tatiana McDonald. Fleming fired once at point blank range, the bullet striking duFresne in the chest and exiting through her back. On December 11, 2006 Fleming was sentenced to life in prison without the possibility of parole, plus an additional 15 years for a robbery committed earlier that night and 15 years for unlawful possession of a weapon. On February 27, 2007, Servisio Simmon, a cousin of Fleming who took part in the attack, was sentenced to ten years in prison as part of a plea deal in which he pleaded guilty to first-degree robbery and agreed not to appeal. On April 26, 2007, Ashley Evans, Fleming's girlfriend and the instigator of the attack, was sentenced to six years in prison as part of a plea deal in which she pleaded guilty to first-degree robbery. The murder scene in this episode is very similar to duFresne's death. (Source: ) Unblinking Eye, The